


Rainbow Eyes

by CasBruell



Series: President Garon Oneshots [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Festivals, First Time in Public, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasBruell/pseuds/CasBruell
Summary: Silas takes Corrin to Pride with his friends. All is going well, until they end up separated during the parade. Not to worry, though- the police are there at the festival to help Corrin out. More specifically, chief Sumeragi and his son, Ryouma.





	Rainbow Eyes

When Corrin took the small and well-wrapped box into his hands, he flashed his boyfriend a playful mischievous smirk. The box was a decent weight, but nothing tell-tale about its contents.

 

Silas grasped his own ankles, sitting criss-cross on the bed and beaming excitedly. He was wearing a baggy tee-shirt that bore the logo of a popular cartoon and dark skinny jeans, but he also threw in the extra wardrobe effort by wearing a flannel with the sleeves rolled up and in an assortment of shades of blue. It mingled well with his silver hair and forest green eyes.

 

Corrin traced his fingers over the pink polka dots of the wrapping paper and tore into it from the folded edge. The box was white and after removing all of the flamboyant coverings, he found that it was drawn on. He crooned in adoration at the cute sharpie cartoon of the two of them as chibis and sharing a kiss.

 

"Honestly, love," Corrin tsked, "when are you gonna become an animator?"

 

Silas laughed and shrugged. "Who knows, maybe I will, maybe I won't. I think MeTube has enough animators and animations, honestly."

 

"Yeah," Corrin clicked his tongue. "But there's only one you, and it feels selfish to have your talent all to myself."

 

"Just open your present." Silas waved it off and smiled.

 

Corrin was careful to peel the tape from the box slowly so it wouldn't ruin the drawing and opened the lid. Inside he was presented with a spherical stone atop a plush cushion. The stone was a sparkling silver color and was the perfect size to fit into Corrin's palm as he caressed it with his fingertips.

 

"It's a dragonstone," Silas said proudly, "from Icepower. Found it online and knew I had to get it for you."

 

Corrin grinned brightly and put the box down to pull Silas in for a hug. He giggled as the other kissed the tickly, soft hollow beneath his ear.

 

"Thank you so much, love," he said gratefully.

 

"Happy birthday, baby." Silas replied.

 

Yes, it was Corrin's seventeenth birthday. He and Silas had been dating for two years by then and somehow managed to keep it a secret from Corrin's conservative family, and Silas had come by today after his siblings threw a modest birthday celebration for him. They hadn't been able to get together as often but luckily today was an exception.

 

Xander had gifted him with a box set containing the next season of his favorite anime, Leo gave him some of his old books, and Elise and Camilla worked together to crochet a blanket for him that was a soft cotton candy blue color.

 

Corrin got up from the bed and put the dragonstone on his bookshelf before he plopped back down with his head landing in Silas' lap. It had been an okay day, but with his silly boyfriend there it made it much better.

 

"Oh, and I have another surprise for you." Silas realized. He pulled his backpack up from the floor and dug around inside, and soon produced a colorful flyer.

 

"There's a pride parade in Eastern Tricountry this weekend." He reported with an excited grin. "My friends Niles and Rhahat are going and they said they'd drive us. It says there'll be booths and food and a ton of free accessories."

 

Corrin's brow furrowed and he sat up, taking the flyer and reading over the information. He hadn't come out to his family yet, he didn't even know what he'd come out  _as._ Silas had tossed around the idea that Corrin was bisexual or possibly pansexual, but Corrin just wasn't sure. All he knew was that he loved Silas, who happened to be the same gender as him. It was a little confusing since Silas was the first person Corrin had ever had feelings for, and was the only person he knew outside of his family.

 

"You know perfectly well that my father would skin me alive if I asked to go." He said with an incredulous look.

 

"Yeah, I know." Silas reached out and cupped Corrin's thigh, his voice low. "I'm saying we should sneak out."

 

Well,  _that_ was certainly a surprise. Silas was never the kind of guy to question or disobey authority, especially when that authority had won the presidency of their entire country. He kept secrets but he never outright broke rules or laws. Silas was a lovable square.

 

"Are you serious?" Corrin asked.

 

"Serious as a heart attack." Silas replied. "Gunter would understand, the only thing that would be difficult would be your siblings, but they aren't visiting tomorrow, are they?"

 

"No, they're coming on Sunday."

 

"Then let's do it. We can go and have you back before your father notices."

 

Corrin considered the idea and leaned back into his boyfriend, feeling very relaxed and safe when Silas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. Garon didn't live in the same estate as Corrin and his siblings didn't, either. He lived alone with his caretaker and father figure, Gunter, an aging man with a wife and daughter, and a few of his younger helpers.

 

Corrin would kill to leave the estate, even for just an afternoon. So he looked up at Silas by craning his head back.

 

"You know what? Sure. I'm in."

 

Silas' face lit up like a holiday tree and he buried his face into Corrin's shoulder and squeezed him. "You're gonna love it, baby," He promised. "we'll make great memories outside of your fortress."

 

"Fortress? I guess that makes me some kind of prince, and you my knight." Corrin snickered. Silas ruffled his hair.

* * *

On Sunday, at around two in the afternoon, Silas stood at the corner of the block with his hands in his pockets and a few of his friends around him who were keen on meeting his mysterious boyfriend.

 

Rhajat, a Goth girl with long dark hair and a bad habit of biting her nails was wearing a dark halter top, a black low skirt, leggings, sandals, and a few pieces of golden jewellery. She had a fascination with dark topics and often enthused about posts from a blog she followed that shared creepy articles and artwork.

 

Niles was a tall guy with dark skin, white hair, painted fingernails, and a pervy attitude. He lost his left eye during a fight and wore a tank top, shorts, sneakers, and a flannel shirt. He was the oldest of their little group and had run away from an abusive household after dropping out of high school. Rumours around school suggested that he was also a drug dealer and shoplifter.

 

The last of Silas' friends was Keaton, a furry who had a thing for wolves. He had fair skin and unruly black and white hair and always wore furry ears and a tail. He had a "pack" that he lead who met in the woods every month to howl at the full moon and camp out for the night, and Niles, under the code-name "Zero", delivered alcohol and marijuana to every single one of the gatherings in exchange for cash.

 

"So, Silas," Niles purred with his arms crossed, "how does it feel to be shagging the president's kid? Under a lotta pressure to perform?" He smirked perversely. "Does he maybe... have some kinks you can share?"

 

Silas blushed quite deeply and shot his friend an embarrassed glare. "That's... none of your business." He said coolly. "Speaking of Corrin, though," he checked his phone for the time. "he should be coming any minute now. He said he had to shower and change before he left."

 

As if on cue, Silas' attention was grabbed by the sound of sneakers against the pavement, and when he turned around he was faced with a very smiley Corrin with a messenger bag across his chest and his long and unruly hair tied back at the base of his neck in a loose ponytail. He walked with purpose to Silas and immediately looped his arm around the taller boy's waist.

 

"Hi, love." he greeted him cheerily with colour in his cheeks. He looked handsome and compact in the green tee shirt and faded jeans.

 

"Hey baby," Silas beamed and kissed his temple. "how does it feel to be outside that stuffy old estate?" He dropped his hand to tangle their fingers together.

 

Corrin took a deep, exaggerated breath. "Sooo good, you have no damn idea. I can't wait to see the city, I've only seen some glimpses on the news and the pictures Xander and Camilla showed me."

 

Corrin looked away from his boyfriend and to the other teens around them, and he grew a little self conscious but hid it well. He smiled politely and walked out of Silas' reach to extend his hand to Niles in order to greet him, but before he could start the older boy took hold of his hand and drew it to his lips and placed a teasing smooch to his knuckles. Corrin went bright red and Niles laughed before letting him go.

 

"Now I see why you like him, Silas," Niles smirked, "he's a real cutie. I'm Niles."

 

Rhajat kept her distance and resumed to bite her thumbnail, but she spoke through her teeth while crossing her arm under her breasts with her back slightly hunched. "Rhajat. Charmed." She said curtly and quietly. She wasn't one for small talk.

 

Keaton was the last to go, and he playfully stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and gave Corrin a fist bump. "Name's Keaton! Great to finally meet'cha, Corrin! Silas won't shut up about you, you've got 'em totally whipped."

 

Corrin took a moment to process all three introductions, a little overwhelmed since he'd never met outsiders his age before, but soon chuckled and slipped his hand into Silas' again. "I'm happy to meet all of you. Today should be great."

 

"Speaking of," Niles climbed into his car and rolled down the passenger side window, a knowing smirk on his lips. Corrin knew he'd been waiting all day for this. "Get in, fellow queers, we're going to Pride."


End file.
